


Home Alone with Porn

by 1LuckyDetective1



Category: RicStar - Fandom, X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Community: RicStar, M/M, X-Factor Investigations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1LuckyDetective1/pseuds/1LuckyDetective1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching bad porn alone with Shatterstar. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone with Porn

Home Alone with porn  
By Lucky Detective  
(Disclaimer: Marvel owns the characters, I just wanted to write about them)  
Layla being all knowing and wise decided to give Shatterstar a nice gift before she and Jamie went on their trip. Rictor may not like this too much but there wasn’t much of a choice as she seen the right path to ensure the best future for all of them. Layla felt bad for a bit at what’s to come and then continued to pack.   
It was one of those rare days at the X-Factor Headquarters where it was quiet and everyone was out on personal matters. Monet wanted to spend time with her family, and Jamie and Layla wanted to go to Disney World together. Meanwhile Pip only wanted to be left alone with his porn in his usual reception desk area. So it was just Rictor and Shatterstar together at HQ. Rictor wanted to show Shatterstar “Batman Under the red hood” when Shatterstar had his own DVD he wanted to play. The DVD cover was on the couch while Shatterstar put the DVD into the player. Rictor stared at disbelief at what the DVD was.   
"Pirates of the cum?" Rictor looked at the cover the DVD and rolled his eyes. So much for creative titles in porno flicks.  
"Layla said it was good and gave it to me" Star informed him.  
“The porn is from Layla?!” Rictor asked. He was still a bit fuzzy on the whole Layla now an adult thing and raised an eyebrow of disapproval at her watching porn much less giving it to others.  
“She said we should watch it together.” Shatterstar settled in his usual spot when they watch movies together in the living room.   
"We really should see this in our room" Rictor suggested strongly.  
"No one is home and there's a cover on the sofa we can easily wash the stains if we have sex on it"  
Or burn it and buy something that matches it Rictor thought as the first thing he saw as the porn began was Captain Jerkoff walked on to the beach naked and alert. “I’m just worried that what if a client comes walking in. Watching this isn’t going to be a great first impression” Rictor explained.  
“Pip said he’ll take care of the clients and make sure no one walks in” Shatterstar explained. Rictor shrugged and just watched the porn.

Beast thought it would be nice to see his old students. He often wondered about Rictor and hoped he was doing well. He was in New York on personal business and figure why not stop by the X-Factor’s headquarters.

Rictor sighed, the porn was horrible.  
"When this is over let’s watch the real thing" Rictor groaned  
"You didn’t like it?" Star was surprised. He himself rather found it enjoyable.  
"Oh god no" Rictor wanted to destroy the damn DVD. "The action is meh even for porn and the sex sucked. Vacuums sucks better"  
"I bet you can too “Star smirked and Rictor sensed a challenge.  
Beast wandered into the X-Factor building and was greeted by a troll named Pip  
"What you want?  
"Good afternoon, I was wondering if Rictor was in?" Beast asked Pip politely. Pip looked away from his porn to look at Beast.  
"Yea go right in furball" Pip pointed to the door behind him as he scrolled though his favorite porn site. A bit surprised that Pip saw through his hologram disguise but figured the troll must have some sort of powers to see though them. No matter is time to see how Rictor was doing and hope whatever he was up to, he wasn’t in over his head.  
Rictor wasn’t in over his head, he was just giving head to Shatterstar who was enjoying it. Still Rictor had an uneasy feeling that was someone was bound to come walking in on this. However that didn’t stop him to position himself on his knees. Rictor then realized his uneasy feelings were now calling him a fucking idiot I told you so when he saw Beast walking in. Shatterstar, Rictor, and Beast just stared at each other. A very uncomfortable silence for Rictor at least and then Beast just fucking smiled.  
Beast was not surprised at all. In fact he looked happier.  
"Is about time you and Star became a couple. I dare say most of us saw it coming and it was just a matter of time when it would happen.” Rictor remained frozen in place while Shatterstar smiled at Beast.   
“Rictor would say something but his mouth is full of cum” Star explained as if it was a normal answer. Beast accepted it since normal went out the window when he first discovered he was a mutant. Poor Rictor at that very moment wanted powers like Shadowcat so he can phase out of the room. Rictor swallowed hard.  
“Don’t be embarrass Rictor. I teach in a school full of young children edging into adulthood. I have caught many of them in the same rather questionable positions. Some even more questionable than others” Beast reflected. “Well no time like the present get dress so we can all have lunch together. And is on me" Beast hum his way out leaving a very red Rictor behind to get dressed. Star grabbed his pants and put them on.  
"Let’s go to that restaurant where Jamie took us to eat last time." Star suggested to Rictor as if nothing really embarrassing happened. Rictor glared at Star as thoughts of killing him ran though his head. However Rictor decided who he should really kill as he swiftly threw on his pants and shirt and stormed out. The so called gatekeeper Pip is going to die Rictor thought as he made his way towards the front where the little bastard was. Pip noticed the murderous glare Rictor was giving him and was about to ask when Rictor blasted him with his powers. Pip droved out of the way as Rictor’s powers obliterated the desk and everything else on it.  
“DIE you little SHIT!” Rictor growled continue to blast at Pip who kept dodging out of the way. While Beast and Shatterstar immediately restrained and attempted to calm the very angry Rictor down, down below them a plan to destroy X-Factor was once again foiled. Friends of Humanity thought if they sneak under the X-Factor’s HQ, they could have ambushed and destroy X-Factor. But that didn’t happen as Rictor’s unplanned earthquake crushed them all. Layla once again plotted ahead and directed a path ensuring X-Factor will exist for another day. However for Rictor, who like the others, was unaware of the plan and just considered today a bad awkward day. No amount of reassuring from Beast or praises on how he gives great blow jobs by Shatterstar could save the day.   
The end


End file.
